


Lay Your hands On Me

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Tadashi is trying to study, but Hiro won't let him





	Lay Your hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing I wrote up while bored
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

"Hmmnn~ Y-you're not gonna let me finish my book, are you?" Tadashi set the open book against his chest with shaking hands as he turned his attention on Hiro, his baby brother. 

The boy was lying flat on his belly between Tadashi's legs, his hands, and lips wrapped around his brother's cock. He surfaced with a wet _pop_ and shook his head. "Mmnm, nope." He returned to his sucking. 

Tadashi moaned deeply and closed one eye nervously. His face was flushed and he knew he was getting closer. 

Ever since that first time almost a year ago, Hiro had a habit of walking up to Tadashi, undoing his pants without asking, and sucking him off. Tadashi was never in a position or mindset to protest, whether he was in bed, at the computer working, or about to head out.

It was unbelievably adorable how Hiro had crawled silently onto their bed wearing his atom patterned pajamas, a light pink blush on his face, before slowly unzipping and unbuttoning Tadashi. He'd proceeded to pull his brother's pants down just enough for his cock to flop out, then set to work. 

"I s-suppose this is, aahh, this is revenge for me not being able t-to shower w-with you earlier because of my h-homework, right?" Tadashi licked his lips as his free hand grabbed the bedding tightly. Hiro made no reply, but Tadashi could tell by the way the boy blushed deeper that his guess was right. 

"F-fine! Do your worst, otōto. But I've gotta get my shower in a b-bit. If you don't mind showering twice you c-could join me then?" 

Hiro resurfaced again, with a string of either saliva or pre connecting his lip to Tadashi's cock. "Really?!" He breathed, eyes wide and a hopeful smile on his face. Tadashi smiled and nodded, reaching down to ruffle his brother's hair. "Of course! You'll be up past your bedtime, but I won't tell if you don't." Tadashi winked. "Better finish me off, though. You look extremely cute from this angle~"

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
